Enpyrazon Sacromancer
Stigine 1 Sacrolife 5 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Sacrifice 5% of your life to increase your damage output by 5% for 5 seconds. Stacks up to 15 times. Void Ball 10 Mana 7 sec cooldown Magical Deals small Void damage and applies "Rift" on the caster which increases their attack speed by 8% for 3 seconds. Stigine 2 Sacrilege 20 Mana 13 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Deals moderate Void damage on up to 3 enemies and applies "Defiled" which reduces their endurance by 15% for 5 seconds. If "Wraith" is applied on the caster, this instead applies "Shadow" which reduces their endurance by 25% for 5 seconds. Torment 15 sec cooldown Magical Deals no damage. Applies "Torment" on the enemy which reduces their crit chance by 50% for 10 seconds. "Torment" can't be applied if "Agonized" is applied on the enemy. Agonize 15 sec cooldown Magical Deals no damage. Applies "Agonized" on the enemy which increases their damage intake by 20% for 10 seconds. "Agonized" can't be applied if "Torment" is applied on the enemy. Stigine 3 Sacrilegious Arts Increases damage output by 20%. Stigine 4 Wraithified 30 Mana 25 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Wraith" on the caster which reduces damage intake by 50% for 10 seconds. However all moves that sacrifice life other then "Essence Tap" are doubled. Essence Tap 10 sec cooldown Magical Does nothing if "Wraith" isn't applied on the caster. Sacrifices 25% of your life to restore 25% of your mana. Stigine 5 Soul Purge 40 Mana 20 sec cooldown Magical/Physical Sacrifice 15% of your life to do high Void damage on up to 3 enemies. If "Wraith" is applied to the caster, this also applies "Soul Cutted" which stuns the enemies for 6 seconds. Void Pulse 30 Mana 10 sec cooldown Magical Deals heavy Void damage on up to 4 enemies. If "Rift" is applied on the caster, this applies "Rift Shift" on the caster which reduces the caster's damage intake by 25% for 10 seconds. Stigine 6 Death and Gloom Increases endurance by 15%. Stigine 7 Hand from the Void 45 Mana 15 sec cooldown Physical Deals heavy Void damage and applies "Voidgrab" on the enemy which reduces their evasion by 25% for 7 seconds. If "Rift" is applied on the caster, "Voidgrab" is increased to 10 seconds instead of 7. Unheartbeat 12 sec cooldown Magical Sacrifice 10% of your hp in order to deal heavy Void damage to your enemy. If "Wraith" is applied on the caster, this applies "Unliving" on the enemy which reduces their evasion by 10% for 8 seconds. Stigine 8 Rebirth 75 Mana 60 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Relife" on the caster which heals 50% of the caster's hp if they are killed with in the next 15 seconds. "Relife" can't be applied if "Wraith" is on the caster. Blood for Soul 35 Mana 15 sec cooldown Magical Applies "Bloodborn" on the caster which increases the caster's endurance by 20% for 7 seconds. If "Wraith" is applied on the caster, this instead applies "Soulborn" which increases caster's endurance by 40% for 4 seconds. Stigine 9 Void Bomb 70 Mana 40 sec cooldown Magical Deals insanely high Void damage to all enemies in the room. If "Wraith" is applied on the caster, the damage is halved but applies "Soulcracked" which applies a heavy HoT on them for 5 seconds. Stigine 10 Undying With a 5% chance of activating, you become immortal by being able to endure all hits for 15 seconds.